Love Hurts
by black hearted evil
Summary: Sequel to Triangles and Diamonds.Eggman's planning something... in Shadow's son, Dark's school.There is a spy there, watching them.Eggman wants the Ultimate... Dark helps Rouge find this spy... but... can it be his new friend or the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My own character is in here!**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 16 years since Amy and Shadow got married. But… we don't look a day over our regular ages… that's because, a few days after their wedding, Shadow got Tails to make 'Everlastings'… it is a machine that lets you stay the same age forever! Tails, Cream and Charmy didn't use it until they were 15… So… I, Rouge the Bat, am still as beautiful as my 17-year-old self… I also still have my master thievery skills! Oh, gotta go! My boyfriend, Knuckles, is calling me!_

"Dark! Shadow! Wake up!" Amy Rose yelled from downstairs.

From upstairs, you can hear:

"Yes, mom…"

"Yes, dear…"

Amy's 15-year-old son slowly walked downstairs. He was a dark hedgehog with glittering emerald eyes. Shadow walked downstairs, even slower than his own son.

"Come on… at night, when I say 'dinner' both of you run as fast as the wind…" Amy said.

"Mum… run as fast as the speed of light…" Dark corrected her.

"Whatever… Dark, you've got school… Shadow… Rouge is here with a problem…" Amy said.

Dark's eyes widened. "Rouge is here?" Dark exclaimed.

"Way out of your league…" Shadow said.

"Dad…" Dark whined.

Shadow walked into the kitchen. Rouge was there sipping coffee that Amy made.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow… we've got a problem… Egghead's been plotting something again…"

"So? We always kick his ass anyway…"

"It's different…"

"How different?" Shadow asked her.

"Mom? Who is the guy that dad talks about all the time? Eggman, Egghead, fatass… whatever…" Dark asked his mother.

"Well… it's nothing you should worry about…" Amy said.

"Who is it?" Dark whined.

Amy sighed. "His name is Eggman… Sonikku and me used to have fun beating him up…" she stopped talking about Sonic when she saw her son's puzzled face. "Oh, don't worry… I love your father… I love Shadow… I never really noticed that until the first time I twisted my ankle 16 years ago… Back to the point… Eggman is some person who is super evil… and… he's a villain."

"You missed the part when Shadow worked with him…" Knuckles voice came from the front door. Amy stood up and smacked him on the head with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Shut the HELL up, echidna!" Amy yelled.

Knuckles came in. "Jeez… a guy can't drop in to say 'hello'?" he asked.

Shadow came back walking up to Knuckles. He grabbed Knuckles by the collar. Dark was watching this, but no one noticed. Dark watched in horror and excitement at the same time… what his father was doing.

"You… idiot… you are supposed to watch Eggman and make sure he doesn't do anything like this… now… there's a spy in Rouge's school… watching everyone's kids… especially mine… why?" Shadow asked.

"Well you see… Eggman thinks that the Ultimate Life should be his…" Rouge butted in.

"Well, he should have decided that at the Ark…" Shadow whispered.

Shadow took out his gun and pointed it at Knuckles's head. "Knuckles… I would hate to kill you… but if that spy… gets near Dark and Amy… your head is mine…" Shadow said.

He dropped Knuckles to the floor. "Is it our fault? He just found out that you had a kid!" Knuckles said.

_The Ark? Where have I heard that? History class! It was a huge lab or something… in space! Ultimate Life? Oh my god! My father's the Ultimate Life Form! That means… I'm the son of the Ultimate Life! Cool!_

Shadow turned around and groaned in disgust. "Look, Rouge… you teach at that school… you try to find out who that spy is…" Shadow said.

Rouge nodded. "I'll do it… but… do you think it can be a student?" she asked.

"Maybe… knowing Eggman, the perv he is… it should be a girl…" Shadow said.

(A/N- I know that Eggman isn't a perv… but my friend wrote a story about Eggman… doing… weird stuff…)

Rouge looked at her watch. "Shit! Gotta teach!" she said running out the door.

"Dark? Are you still upstairs?" Amy yelled.

"I'm right here… mom…" Dark said.

Shadow turned around. "Wait… you heard all that?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah! I can't believe that you're the Ultimate Life, dad!" Dark said.

"Ah… never told your son that you used to be a bad guy… huh?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow took out his gun again. "Shadow… not in the house… Dark… school!" Amy said.

Dark ran out of the house with a smile. He ran as fast as the speed of light. _I can't believe this! I gotta tell my friend Knixie!_

(A/N- I know that Knixie was in my story 'Complete Randomness'… she is the same age as Dark, not perverted! If you read that story… I changed a few things about Knixie…especially about her being a you-know-what…)

**At school…**

Like his father, Dark is independent except for his friend and ally Knixie the Bat… she had dark blue wings… navy fur that matched her wings and a nice attitude…

He was sitting at homeroom… thinking about Kai… Kai the Hedgehog… her silky black fur… her purple eyes… she was beautiful.

"Thinking about Kai, again?" someone asked behind him.

He turned around and found Rouge. "Jeez… Rouge… don't surprise me like that…" Dark said.

"Well, I gotta see which kid's the spy…"

"And you think that I am?" Dark asked her.

"Nah… but it's fun making fun of you when you think of Kai…" Rouge said.

"Great…" Dark said.

**At lunch…**

"So, Dark… I heard around school that there's a spy around here…" Knixie said, sitting next to him.

"Right… Knixie? Remember when Rouge taught us in history class about the Ark?"

"Yeah? So? The Ultimate Life died there… I wanted to meet him or her."

"Knixie… I am the son of the Ultimate…" Dark said.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Umm… excuse me…"

Both Dark and Knixie turned around. "Umm… I'm new here… and I was wondering if I can sit with you guys…" a hedgehog said.

She was an aqua color. She kind of looked like a mix between an echidna and a hedgehog… because of her quills and her locks.

**And… that's chapter one… Please review! This story is going to have a surprise ending… I already thought of it!… Kai-Senpai…**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're actually reading this? I thought no one would like it because of the suckiest chapter I've written… well here goes…**

"Who are you?" Knixie asked.

"My name is Aqua…" she said.

"Figures…" Dark said.

"Of course you can!" Knixie said.

**Shadow and Amy…**

"I hate this… I am such a bad father… I knew I shouldn't have made Dark…" Shadow groaned.

Amy put her arms around him. "Come on, Shadow… he thinks he's a real kid… let him enjoy life like a real kid…" Amy said with a smile.

"When he turns 18… he'll found out anyway…" Shadow said.

"You can tell him before he turns 18…" Amy said.

"Don't you see, Ames? He'll stay 18 once he hits that number! Just like me…" Shadow sighed.

"So? Dark's a nice kid… so are you, Shadow… I've seen a side of you that no one else has… he'll understand…" Amy said.

"I just… don't want him to get involved in this!" Shadow said. "And I don't want you to get involved in it either…" Shadow added.

"Shadow… remember this?" she stuck out her ring finger with the glittering green Chaos Emerald piece on it.

Shadow gave a slight smile… "So? I know about it…" Shadow said.

"When you gave me this… I agreed to stick with you forever… and share my problems with you… remember?" Amy asked him.

Shadow smiled at her… he kissed her and stood up.

"Ames… you are the best girl I've ever met." Shadow said.

The doorbell rang. Shadow ran through his mansion to answer the door. When he opened it, he collapsed from shock.

"Shadow? You okay?" Shadow opened his eyes to find Amy.

"Wha- happened?" he asked her.

"I don't know… you tell me… you collapsed when you saw her." Amy said pointing to a girl with blonde hair.

"Maria's android…" Shadow whispered.

"Oh, yeah! No wonder I recognized her…" Amy said.

"She doesn't look a day older than when I last saw her 16 years ago…" Shadow said.

"Yes, Shadow the Hedgehog… I came here… well… it's a long story…" Maria said.

"We've got time…" Shadow told her.

**At Dark's school…**

"So… Aqua… you're a nice kid… where are you from?" Knixie asked with a friendly smile.

Dark crossed his arms. He sighed and stared at Kai. _Too bad she's a year older than me… wait… what does Rouge always say? 'Love can kill age and size'?.. Something like that…_

Kai started walking away. _What did Knuckles always say? When you have the chance… seize it!_ Dark ran to Kai. Knixie was oblivious to all of this since she was talking to Aqua.

Dark stopped in front of Kai. He was as tall as she… but he didn't give a damn.

"Wow… you're really fast… you're Dark, right?" she asked.

Dark smiled. _I'm surprised she even knows me._ He nodded.

"I didn't know that you were so cute from up close…" Kai said.

Dark inhaled. "Kai-senpai?" he asked her.

(A/N- If you don't know… senpai means upperclassman in Japanese)

"Please… just Kai…" she said with a smile.

Dark took in a deep breath again. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Back at Shadow's mansion…

"Wow… I didn't know that machines could have ESP" Amy said.

"Yes… so… as I was saying before… Shadow… your family's in trouble… mostly you… but…" Maria stopped.

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know… it's a machine made to look like a hedgehog…" Maria said.

"Oh great… Maria… my son is a machine made to look like a hedgehog…" Shadow muttered.

"It is a she…"

"I knew it… I told you that perv would make a girl." He smiled at Amy.

"But who?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry… I don't know… it could be your son's enemy, friend, even girlfriend…" she said.

"My son doesn't have a lot of friends… I don't know if he has enemies… and he certainly doesn't have a girlfriend…" Shadow said.

**Kinda boring here… but… did you guys like it? Please R+R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**ShadTikal4ever-** Don't worry! Both are equally suspicious! You'll find out soon… both of them are hedgehogs… (And… just if you don't know… they're both females)

**DarknessofDepression- **What? 50? I only have 13! 12 out of 13 of them are Sonic fanfics! 

Just because I write Sonic fanfics does not mean I like Sonic… I don't own anything here… except Knixie, Pro.Dow., Aqua, and Kai-senpai! (my pen name!)

**After School…**

"Wow… you live in this huge mansion?" Kai asked Dark.

"Yeah, he does! That's why I'm his best friend!" Knixie smiled.

"Wow… it's beautiful…" Aqua said.

**Inside the house…**

"Anything, Rouge?" Shadow asked her.

"Nah… there is a new girl… but I never saw her today…" Rouge told Shadow.

"Come on, Shadow! It isn't our fault that there's a spy in that school?" Knuckles said.

Amy was walking around in confusion. "I don't like this… female?.. What if Dark meets her?" she asked.

"Come on… I've seen Dark… he's not the kind of boy who wants to interact with them…" Knuckles said.

Dark started unlocking the door.

"Aren't your parents home?" Knixie asked him.

Dark shrugged. _Spy or not, I should be able to bring… a few friends home…_

Knuckles opened the door before he did. "Oh… my… god…" he said. "I just finished saying that you aren't good with girls… and here you are with… 4 of them!"

Dark rolled his eyes.

"Shadow… if you are going to look for Eggman, I'm going too!" Amy said.

"Amy, I just can't…"

"You know what, Shadow? If both of you guys are leaving… me and Knuckles would happily house-sit for you!" Rouge said.

"Just… don't mess anything up…" Amy said.

"You're actually going? Ames… I care for your protection…" Shadow said.

"I do too… so I'm going with you… no matter what!" Amy said.

Shadow sighed. He knew that if Amy made a decision… she does not change her mind until she gets it…

"So, are you going to let us in, Knuckles?" Knixie asked him.

Knuckles stood at the doorway with eyes and mouth opened. Rouge walked over to Knuckles and pulled him away from the door.

"OMG! You're the greatest treasure hunter ever Rouge! You're my idol!" Knixie said.

Rouge was flattered. "Really? Wow… that's so cute… Dark… your parents… are going to be gone awhile. And me and Knuckles are house-sitting!" Rouge said.

"What the HELL? I can't spend… even 1 hour with kids… let alone maybe weeks… months… maybe years…" Knuckles said.

Amy hit him on the head with her hammer. "Okay, Dark, me and your father are going to be gone for a while… so until then…"

"Amy! You can't leave me here with the house and a kid!" Knuckles whined.

Shadow walked to the front door where everyone was.

"Your father is Shadow the Ultimate Life Form?" Aqua and Kai asked at the same time.

**Eggman's new hide-out…**

"See, I told you that kid had a resemblance to Shadow…" Pro.Dow. said.

(A/N- If you don't know who Pro.Dow. is… he's from my story 'The Trubble Returns' He is a robotic replica of Shadow and Tails- hence the name Pro.Dow.- Prower, Shadow… he can turn into Shadow or Tails- sounds and looks like them)

"Shut up, Pro.Dow." Eggman said.

"Is it my fault that I'm perfect?" he asked.

**Back to the house…**

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Dark, who are these… girls?" he asked, suspicious of them.

"Umm… well, you know Knixie, the new girl Aqua, and…"

"And?" Shadow asked.

Dark muttered something.

**Eggman…**

"Who is that other girl? She's in the way!" Pro.Dow. said.

"No… I think this is perfect! A real hedgehog is equally obsessed with getting information from the boy! We can use it as a cover!" Eggman said.

"So, that other girl isn't yours?" Pro.Dow. asked.

"No… she's real… I already scanned her…" Eggman said.

"Jeez… you've thought this out thoroughly…" Pro.Dow. said.

"Now that Shadow will try to find us… we can capture him… and without protection from his dear mother and father… we can capture the son of the Ultimate!" Eggman cackled.

"Bye mom… dad…" Dark said. After they left, "Yes! No parents!" Dark said.

"Umm… yeah… but what about Rouge and Knuckles?" Knixie asked him.

"I have a way to get both of them out of our fur!" Dark said.

He gathered up the group of four. (Aqua, Kai, Knixie, himself, duh!)

**Later…**

Knuckles was on the couch reading a… magazine. Rouge was on the same couch, different side. Dark walked up to both of them. From the kitchen, he could see Knixie's eyes. He waited for her signal. Knixie blinked twice.

"Knuckles? Can I ask for advice? You seem like a good person to ask about… romance…" Dark acted.

"Yeah right…" Rouge said.

Knuckles kicked her in the shin. "Yeah, I'm listening…" Knuckles said.

**Eggman…**

"The boy's good… that's actually a nice idea…" Pro.Dow. said.

"Do you think it'll actually work?" Eggman asked.

"Focus! Any second now, that Knixie girl will blink to you…" Pro.Dow. said.

**In the house…**

Knixie blinked to Aqua and Kai.

"So, what do you think, Knuckles?" Dark asked him.

Rouge had tears in her eyes because of the romance. "OMG! I can't believe you like both of them! Teenage crushes are always the best!" Rouge said.

Knuckles looked at her. "Umm… Rouge… well, you're kinda still a teenager…"

"Yeah…" she said.

Aqua and Kai entered the 'scene'.

"OMG! I can't believe you said that!" Kai said with tears.

"We heard everything…" Aqua said with tears too.

"Knuckles… why don't you do nice things for me anymore?" Rouge asked him.

"I don't know… do I want to?" he muttered.

With a nice kick to the privates, Knuckles asked her… "Rouge… do you want to… go somewhere?"

"Yay!" Rouge was happy.

**After they left…**

"Wow… I can't believe that actually worked…" Knixie said.

"Yeah… dad always said that they belonged with each other…"

"Why don't you-" Kai started.

"Tell me more about your father?" Aqua finished.

**Eggman's lab…**

"See? She was thinking the same thing… are you sure she's real?" Pro.Dow. asked.

**Cliffy again! This is actually a really long chapter… I've never seen this much before… If you guys don't remember which characters are mine…**

**Dark- Shadow and Amy's son… he's unaware that he's a machine**

**Knixie the Bat- Dark's best friend and ally… she idolizes Rouge the Bat.**

**Pro.Dow.- A special machine created by Eggman… he can change his figure into Shadow or Tails… is currently helping Eggman catch Shadow and Dark.**

**Aqua- The mysterious new girl… she became quick friends with Knixie and Dark**

**Kai- Although Dark does not know her well… Dark asked her out on a date…**


	4. Chapter 4

**This might suck… but you guys are the judge of that…**

"Well, why do you guys want to know?" Knixie asked.

"Me, I'm just curious…" Kai said.

"Me, too… The Ultimate Life… is my hero…" Aqua said.

**Eggman's lab…**

"There she goes again! Eggman, who is that girl?" Pro.Dow asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Eggman asked him.

**Rouge and Knuckles…**

"Jeez, Knuckles… when you said going out… I didn't know it meant more spy spying!" Rouge whined.

"Well, too bad… Shadow will have our skin if we don't do this…" Knuckles said.

"Well, this sucks…" Rouge said.

"Come on, I find those two girls inside the house… suspicious."

They were on top of the mansion roof.

"What? You mean his friends?" Rouge asked.

"No… I find that Aqua and Kai… suspicious… don't you see? They're always asking Dark about Shadow… why? Because one of them is a crazed fan… and the other is the spy!" Knuckles said.

"Well, which is which?" Rouge asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out!" Knuckles said.

"Why can't we leave this problem to real detectives?" Rouge asked with a smile. She looked like she had a plan. She pointed across the street where Vector was buying Charmy a hot dog. Espio was sitting on the bench.

"No… no way… them three? Charmy's an idiot! Vector's too loud and obnoxious! Espio-"

"Can go invisible…" Rouge said.

Knuckles looked at her. "Oh… I get it!" Knuckles said.

**Later…**

The front door opened a bit. "Hey… wasn't this door closed?" Knixie whispered to herself. She shrugged and slammed the door. A small 'ouch!' was heard.

**Knuckles and Rouge…**

"I don't know if that was a good idea… maybe we shouldn't have done that…" Knuckles said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on! Every time they fall into a problem, they find some way to fix it!" Rouge said.

**Writer's block, coming back… any suggestions? I've gotten quite attached to SonicxRougexKnuckles love triangles… so… maybe this might have it… or it may not… But… my new story 'Crimson Eyes' does! Ever notice… when I say I have writer's block… I write a new story… creepy… anyone else like that?**


	5. Chapter 5

**HydraSprite-** Actually… not this time… 'The Long Mission' Sonic and Rouge forever! Search for it! I wrote it… it's nice… people like it… especially SonRouge fans… no Knux! He's on a long mission… hence the name…

**Itagaanchi**- Thanx for that supa nice review!

**ShadTikal4ever- **You're the nicest reviewer I've ever seen… next to **metaldragon75767** and **HydraSprite!**

"Knuckles! You are the worst idiot ever! Why take me out…just to go spying again?" Rouge asked angrily.

"What? You know that Shadow'll kill us…" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles the Echidna! If you don't take me somewhere nice right now…"

"What are you going to do?"

Rouge kicked Knuckles in the privates again. Rouge flew off the roof. She landed on the porch, right in front of Sonic.

"Umm… hi, Rouge…" Sonic said.

"Sonic, it's no fun in that house… umm… wanna go somewhere? Pleeaaassseee?" she asked.

"Umm… why?" he asked with a bit of curiosity…

Rouge looked up and Sonic did too. He found Knuckles on the roof, staring at them. He then returned to his post.

"Come on, Sonic… you just have to!" Rouge said.

Sonic sighed… "Fine…"

**Done with chapter 5… I have serious writer's block… artist's block… and even mental block! Any suggestions?**

**HydraSprite-** Can you read the 'Long Mission'? I think you'll be more than satisfied… Sonic gets the girl! Knuckles… is away from the story for a long time… plz read it!... Why are you still reading this?... I'm serious... Go read that other story!... That's it! I'm ending this!..  



	6. Chapter 6

**I said this in my other story- I use my own character whenever I want too… because I'm too lazy to think up of more… I do this to every character… except Dark… Dark is and forever shall be Shadow and Amy's son… if you wanna borrow them… ask first… However… Knixie, Kai, Aqua, and Pro.Dow. I use for other stories…**

**If Kai is in another story… she's a creepy stalker to Shadow and wants to kill Sonic… If Knixie is in another story… she still idolizes Rouge… but she totally loves Knuckles and she would kill Rouge for him… Aqua… nice, mysterious… Pro.Dow… is just a character I made up so he can replace Met.Ic (Metal Sonic) in some parts… so… that's it… hope you guys likey, kai-senpai…**

Shadow and Amy were lost in some huge forest. "Umm…"

"Jeez… I knew you shouldn't have come with me, Ames…"

"No… Shadow… I think we're in the right place…"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Look…" she pointed to a tree with a rotating branch… it had a camera attached to it.

**Rouge (trying to make Knux jealous) Sonic…**

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. "Huh?"

Espio became visible. "I have some information for you…"

**Serious writer's block… but… I think I've started a new story after my intro… another one after the forest… and I'm gonna start a new one now! I write other things when I'm blocked. So… suggestions? Pleeeeeaaaasssseee?**


End file.
